MILF
"MILF" is a song by Big Sean from his second album Hall of Fame, which features guest vocals by Nicki Minaj and Juicy J. The song was produced by Da Internz. It leaked online on August 19, and was officially released as a digital download on August 27, 2013 with the rest of the album. Background On July 31, 2013, the collaboration was announced, confirming that Juicy J will be featured on the track, Da Internz is the producer and the song being about dating an older woman with kids.MyPinkFriday.com: Nicki Minaj featured on Big Sean's "M.I.L.F." Retrieved August 7, 2013. The song was later known that was previewed at New Jungle City Studios, New York City, on Tuesday June 30.Billboard: Big Sean Previews 'Hall Of Fame' Album in NYC: First Listen Retrieved August 7, 2013. The song leaked with the rest of the album on August 19.Big Sean : Hall Of Fame - Has it leaked? Retrieved August 20, 2013. Composition The record was produced by Da Internez. It has an uptempo beat like their previous smash "Dance (A$$) (Remix)," even reusing the signature hand-claps. The song is about dating an older woman with kids, about the relationship between him and the kids and also the benefits of dating an older woman and the experience she comes with. Big Sean explained his inspiration behind the song with MTV News: "When I was a young kid and I saw my mom with boyfriends, I used to hate her being with boyfriends. It's crazy how the tables turn." He also said that the song is not all fun but it actually has a message, "is a moment in society" about "a crazy-ass mom, going wild" which is "real as hell."MTV News: Big Sean Reveals The Story Behind 'Milf' Retrieved August 7, 2013. Critical reception "MILF" received generally positive reviews by music critics. David Jeffries from AllMusic placed the song as a "standout number" of the album.Big Sean - Hall of Fame Review by David Jeffries from AllMusic. Retrieved September 1, 2013. Khari Nixon from The Source gave the track a favorable review saying that is enjoyable and it satisfies "every unmarried man's wet dreams just fine."Record Report: Big Sean – Hall Of Fame Review by Khari from The Source. Retrieved September 1, 2013. Jon Caramanica from The New York Times called the track "hilarious and classless."Big Sean and Albert Heath and Friends Release Albums Jon Caramanica form The New York Times. Retrieved September 1, 2013. Andrea Aguilar from HipHop DX said that the track is a "club banger" and called Minaj's verse "hysterically raunchy."[http://www.hiphopdx.com/index/album-reviews/id.2133/title.big-sean-hall-of-fame Big Sean - Hall Of Fame] Review by Andrea Aguilar from HipHop DX. Retrieved September 1, 2013. David Turner from Spin dismissed the song calling it "regrettable."You Should Take Big Sean's 'Hall of Fame' More Seriously Review by David Turner from Spin. Retrieved September 1, 2013. Live performances Big Sean performed the track with Minaj for the first time along with "Dance (A$$) (Remix)", for the first time at his DTE concert on August 31, 2013. Lyrics Explicit version Ok, I love me some of yo mama, (oh) true that (true that) Don't call me daddy, only she can do that Ok, me and yo mama be fuckin, boy you don't know nothin' about that You seen her lookin all mad, ain't time for ya nap? You wake up, I'm back, eating up all your snacks Don't ask for help with your math (stupid) Ain't my fault, you can't add Don't be out here fake cryin, lyin Up in the keyhold straight spying Only knock the door if you're dyin I wish I could stay here forever (I love it) You the only reason me and your mama ain't together She's so much better than my old bitch Man, I love that old bitch I do Interlude: The "MILF" OH! This feels so nice. Oh shit! No stress, no drama, her kids hatin, they know I fucked their mama (I love ya mama, I love ya mama, I love ya mama, I love ya mama, I love ya mama, I love ya mama) Hook: Children Man, that's my mama (x3) Quit messin with my mama Man, that's my mama (x3) Quit messin with my mama The way she bounce both cheekies Boy, she freaky, shoulda known she was kinky When I walked inside the room and I seen her slinky (wtf) Even made me use my pinky the way she teach me It's just so dreamy, oh God, damn, man I cheat on tests, cheat on hoes, I cheat when I can I'm even cheating on my whip, I got a side Benz But she made me wanna cut off all my side friends (I love you, baby) A nigga be tryna chase her, take her They rape her, stand out the daycare sit there and wait there Fuck, I can't even trust the neighbors, damn (what you lookin at?) You niggas stick to your young hoes I got a freak that wash, dry, and fold clothes You motherfuckers Interlude: The "MILF" Ooh this great, big, enormous motherfucker! OH! Just let me, oh! Let me jockey this dick! No stress, no drama, her kids hatin, they know I fucked their mama (I love ya mama, I love ya mama, I love ya mama, I love ya mama, I love ya mama, I love ya mama) Hook: Children Man, that's my mama (x3) Quit messin with my mama Man, that's my mama (x3) Quit messin with my mama I got my welfare check, smokin on that crack Hell yeah I'm unemployed Baby daddy-down my back Now what you got for me Sean? I heard it's big and it's long I take my teeth out, suck it good This where your dick belong Y-Y-Yeeeaah, do it like that daddy Pump pump bump bump it in my ass-matic You a dummie, you is big bone (Mom, I'm hungry) Shut your mouth, you little bastards gone All this ass is for you Seany, can I call you Seany? Sl-Sl-Sl-Sl-Slap me in my face with it Get a crack valve with that bass in it If I got weed then I'm lacin it Eat all this ass, quit tastin' it nigga No stress, no drama, her kids hatin, they know I fucked their mama (I love ya mama, I love ya mama, I love ya mama, I love ya mama, I love ya mama, I love ya mama) Hook: Children Man, that's my mama (x3) Quit messin with my mama Man, that's my mama (x3) Quit messin with my mama I got yo mama all in my line Bullets all in my 9 Rollie tell the time She ain't yours, she ain't mine Throw a hundred every time I think my coupe just lost its mind Put yo mama on that trippy shit, sippin lean, snorting lines Overseas like "bonjour" Last ten years I've been on tour And I still got that old money I touch more green than a lawnmower With a ratchet bitch, you laid up I'm on my tour bus fucking mamas getting paid up I take that bitch to my mansion And a nigga can't pay her to leave Yo mama a great head doctor, with no PhD My pockets stuffed with dough I made it all in the streets I might just go to the club, and throw it all on a freak Yo mama Ratchet ass bitch Outro: The "MILF" Baby, oooooh. Can you feel what I feel, OH shit! I want a bunch of boots and shoes, cuz mothafucka, I'm gonna be here a while. }} References Category:Songs Category:Leaked songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:2013